


Letters From The Mercenary

by queer_vampeer



Series: Enlighten The Emblem (IkeMarth ONESHOTS) [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queer_vampeer/pseuds/queer_vampeer
Summary: Head Prefect, Marth has been receiving many gifts in his locker lately, letters that are all signed by the Pen name, Mercenary. At first, he thought it was the junior boys playing a joke on him but now it seems that it's becoming a regular thing now. Marth decided to confront this junior girl but at first he needs to find her...or him?Ike has been disguising himself under the pen name of the Mercenary, hoping that Marth wouldn't figure out his feelings soon. Although both him and the Head Prefect are very close friends, he still couldn't bring himself to confess. But little did he know that Marth was starting to investigate further, and the mask he hides behind is slowly coming off.A Modern AU One Shot of Marth and Ike again, yay ^w^(Btw, this takes place in Tokyo, Japan so a lot of senpai's and -san's will be said, also some of the surnames are not canon XD)
Relationships: Ike & Marth (Fire Emblem), Ike/Marth (Fire Emblem)
Series: Enlighten The Emblem (IkeMarth ONESHOTS) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914730
Kudos: 8





	Letters From The Mercenary

Marth opened his locker only to find a box of his favourite chocolates and a cute stuff bunny toy along with a letter, once again signed by the pen name, Mercenary.

"Marth-senpai, did you get another gift?" Lucina came running up to her older cousin, she took a look and awed.

"Wahh, she bought you chocolate and a cute stuff bunny!" She squealed only for Marth to cover her mouth.

"Shh, don't be so loud, you'll get a lot more of attention!" Marth shushed.

Lucina smiled innocently under Marth's palm before Marth slowly released her.

"Oi, Marth, what's taking you so long?" Roy huffed as he flung his backpack on his left shoulder and crossed his arms.

"Ohayo Goazaimasu, Roy-san!" Lucina greeted him cheerfully.

"Ohayo, Lucina-chan." Roy grinned as he took a peek into the head prefect's locker, "Ehh, wow she really must like you, Marth!"

"I really have to figure out who she is." Marth sighed as he grabbed his books from his locker, "Hey, Lucina-san, would you like the chocolate, I'm kinda on a diet now."

"Really??" Lucina gasped in delight, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Marth shook his head and laughed as he handed Lucina the chocolate box. Lucina bowed at him before she rushed away to share with her girlfriends.

"You spoil her too much, you know?" Roy laughed.

The head prefect eye rolled.

"Come on, we have science, and I don't want Robin and the other Robyn to fuss over us missing chemistry." Roy sighed.

Marth laughed as he and his best friend walked to the science labs, the letter from the mercenary tugged neatly between his books.

~

Ike sat along with the two twins, the Sawashiro twins (Robin and Robyn) and the Shimazaki twins (Corrin and Corrine) were chatting happily about their recent fencing competition. They had managed to all get up to a gold medal in the High School competition, making them onto the fencing champion ship boards.

"You should have competed, Ike. It would've been easier if you were there." Corrine laughed.

"Did you see Zelda's fencing skills?" Robyn said, "She was really good, Link must have trained her or something."

"She's a wealthy student, I'm sure she took lessons when she was younger." Corrin said.

"But, if you think about it, she wasn't that good in the previous years up until now." Robin shrugged.

Ike decided to tune out of the competition, sure he was considered by many a good swordsman, but Ike just couldn't fit it in his timetable.

The class door swung open and in came Roy and the Golden Boy, Marth himself.

'Roy! Marth!" Corrine greeted them cheerfully.

"Ohayo." Roy smiled along with Marth.

Roy took a sit next Robin and Corrin, immediately asking if he could copy their homework, leaving Marth to sit next to Ike.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Ike-san." Marth smiled cheerfully, he always called him with a -san despite Ike profusely telling him to drop it.

Ike immediately blushed at the sight but greeted him back in a mere mumble, lately it's been hard to act normal around Marth as they got closer and closer, making Ike's feelings grew bigger and bigger.

"Hey, I didn't see you compete this year." Ike asked Marth.

"Oh, yeah I got a bit carried away with helping Mobus-sensei." Marth laughed. **(AN: Mobus-sensei is Master/Crazy Hand, Mobus is the surname of the voice actor that voiced the two hands XD)**

"Oh, I see. So much for being Head Prefect right?" Ike laughed.

"Heh, yeah." Marth chuckled.

Before Ike could say anymore, Hosoya-sensei walked in to the class. Immediately everyone stood up and bowed, greeting the teacher with respect.

The rest of the entire class, Ike couldn't keep his eyes off the boy next to him, he relaxed as his gaze focused on the bluenette. This year was their final year together before they move who knows where, so Ike decided to cherish every moment with Marth. He knew he had to confess his feelings soon, but he couldn't bear to lose Marth just yet over petty feelings.

_So he sent letters instead..._

_Under the name of Mercenary_

Ike's eyes immediately caught the sight of the envelope he used, with the pen name neatly written by no one other than himself. He flushed deep red and looked outside the window, begging for class to end so he could escape the embarrassment.

~

After more periods passed by, Marth along with Roy, Ike, Link and Pit all decided to sit at the picnic bench under the cherry blossom tree. They opened their bento boxes and started to eat and chat again.

"Did you know Marth got another letter signed by Mercenary again?" Roy announced.

"Really, wow Marth-senpai must be very popular now." Pit teased.

Marth blushed and looked away and faced Ike, whose cheeks were tinted red. He smiled adoringly at the slightly younger male, even though he was taller. Ike seemed out of focus, his bento box was left untouched and he seem to be staring at the plain cream wall of their high school.

"Ike-san, you seem very dazed, is something wrong?" Marth asked, avoiding to blush deeper than he has.

Ike snapped out of his dreamland and looked beside him to see the prefect looking at him back into his stormy eyes.

"No, I'm okay Marth, really." Ike reassured.

Marth raised a brow but nodded, as he didn't want to bother Ike anymore.

"Say, Marth. You should read that letter." Link smirked.

Ike stiffened as his face was beating red, he had thought Marth had already read it earlier this morning but it seemed that he hadn't.

"Read it out loud too, I wanna hear what she says."Roy cheered.

Marth sighed and shook his head as he carefully slid out the piece of folded paper and unfolded it. But he didn't bother to read it out loud, making the boys complain and try to steal the letter away from the Head Prefect.

Marth's heart fluttered, the girl that had sent him this letter must be very good with words. But he really wanted to find out who it was. So after finishing the letter, he placed it back into the envelope and stood up to pack his stuff.

"Eh, Marth-senpai, don't you have a free period after lunch?" Pit asked.

"I'm going to investigate who this girl is, I can't keep accepting gifts from her if I don't give something back." Marth sighed as he swung his bag on his shoulder, "See you after school, Pit-chan."

"Oh, and Ike-San?" Marth spoked alerting the taller bluenette.

"See you in literacy!" He smiled sweetly, sending butterflies to the other's stomach pit.

~

"Peach-san!" Marth greeted the blonde international student, who was hanging around with Daisy, Peach's cousin and Rosalina, who was also an exchanged student.

Peach swiftly turned around a smiled cheerfully.

"Konnichiwa, Marth-senpai!" Peach greeted.

The other two males bowed only for Marth to dismiss such respect on him and continued to talk to the girls.

"I've been receiving a lot letters and gifts from this person, I was wondering if guys would know who it is?" Marth waved the envelope in front of the girls.

"Wahh~, Marth-senpai has an admirer." Daisy cooed, immediately snatching the envelope away from Marth.

Marth almost shrieked at the lost of the letter but it was too late, Daisy was already reading the letter.

"Actually, Marth-senpai, I saw Zelda around your locker this morning with a stuff bunny." Rosalina said quietly.

"Ehh, really??" Marth's eyes widened.

Zelda was Link's biggest crush since Secondary, to hear that Zelda had been sending letters and gifts were absolutely barbarian.

"Rosalina-san, do you know where I can find Zelda-san?" Marth asked politely.

"She should be practicing the harp in the music department." Rosalina replied.

"Arigato, Rosalina-san. Mata ne , Peach-san, Daisy-san." Marth smiled and wished them good-bye.

Marth quickly jogged to the music department where Isabella and Zelda were practicing their duet together. He knocked at the door and waited until the two musicians stopped playing, then entered the door.

"Sumimasen, I didn't mean to disturb your practice." Marth apologised as he entered the room.

"Ahh, Marth-sensei. That alright, how can we help you?" Zelda smiled kindly.

"Actually, I really like to speak to you privately." Marth rubbed his neck.

Zelda took a glance at the letter that Marth held, and laughed.

"The letter is not from me, if that was your question." Zelda said.

"W-wait, how did you-"

"You should know better for me to send you letters." She laughed again.

Marth flushed red in embarrassment, but then came to a realisation.

"How do you know about the letters?" Marth asked.

"Oh, I'm just covering up for that person." Zelda explained, "Would you like me to pass a message?"

Marth blinked but sighed, he might as well do.

"Tell her that I do appreciate her gifts, but I feel quite bad for her always delivering presents to my locker." Marth said, "And if she really wanted to gift me, she'll have to do it in person."

Zelda nodded and quickly tapped on her phone as a reminder.

"I'll make sure to transfer the word." Zelda winked.

Marth smiled and thanked her before apologising again to Isabelle and walked out from the practice room.

~  
The next day, Marth came to find his locker with no gifts but a locker. However he realised there were two letters, both signed by the mercenary.

" _Did he decide to send two letters to replace the gifts?"_ Marth asked to himself.

He first opened the envelope he sees almost every day for the past week, it said the usual, compliments, reminders on what he has, encouragements etc.

The he opened the second one, which he noticed had a more cursive and delicate writing, almost as if it was written by a different person.

" _Meet me in the courtyard during lunch break, I'll give the gift to you in person."_

"Marth-senpaiii~" Lucina greeted as she took a peak into the locker. "Eh, there's no gifts?"

"I passed a message to her through Zelda-San to stop giving me gifts." Marth sighed, "and if she wanted to give one to me, to do it in person."

"I never knew she would actually want to meet me in person." The Head Prefect ribbed the back of his nape.

Lucina squealed in excitement.

"Marth-senpai is about to get a girlfrienddd." Lucina danced around.

"Ehh?" Roy came around, "Nani?"

"Ah!" Lucina spun around quickly, ignoring the fact that Marth was flushed red with embarrassment, "Ohayo, Roy-san."

"Ohayo, Lucian-chan." Roy laughed, "Is Marth really getting a girlfriend, about time really." 

"I'm just meeting the girl who has been giving me these letters and gifts." Marth said as he closed the locker, "But maybe I should make her a gift as well."

Then, Marth got an idea.

"Lucina-chan!" Marth spun around and gripper his younger's cousin's shoulder.

"Y-yes?" Lucina's eyes widened.

"What do girls like, I should give her something back!" Marth said.

"I don't know, flowers?" The younger bluenette replied.

"What if she has hay fever?" The head prefect panicked.

"Gee, you're overthinking this too much." Roy shook his head and smiled, "You have a free block now, get someone to go with you to buy something.

_Zelda!_

"Roy-san, you're a genius!" Marth leapt and hugged his best friend.

"I'll see you all soon!" Marth smiled and ran off to the female's locker.

It went so quickly, from reaching to Zelda's locker to now dashing across the school.

"Slow down, Marth-senpai!" Zelda shrieked as Marth gripped her hand and trotted out of the school to the nearby city that was just a few distance away.

"You know this mercenary person right?" Marth said, "Tell me, what does she like?"

"Oh?" Zelda smirked, "You're getting her a present?"

"Yes, she has always gifted me so many presents that I think I should return a favour." Marth rubbed his nape in embarrassment.

"Wow, I didn't know Marth-senpai was such a gentleman." Zelda teased.

"Let's please get going." Marth turned around and walked off into stores as Zelda continued to giggle behind him.

~

Marth sighed, he patiently waited in the courtyard next to a Koi Pond. He sat on the ledge to see the beautiful Koi fish swishing their tails and swimming elegantly through its waters.

He became saddened at the fact he had to reject the girl's feelings anyways, it wasn't because her gifts and letters were a slightest creepy but it was just the fact was...

_He wasn't interested_

But he couldn't just say he liked - no loved another person, yet alone _a male_.

" _People would start to talk, and it wouldn't be good_." Marth sighed.

There was a tap on his shoulder, he could smell the whiffs of roses.

" _That's a rather nice perfume."_ Marth thought, he took in a deep breath and turned.

"Hey-" Marth smiled but he was met with a bouquet of roses instead.

He looked up and to his surprise, it was Ike, blushing in deep crimson red and facing to the side to hide his embarrassment.

Marth was beyond surprise, he had so many mix feelings.

_Was..._

_Was this the mercenary?_

"Hey..." He chuckled awkwardly.

Marth smiled and accepted the roses and took a deep breath in its beauty.

"I didn't think it would be you, Ike-San." Marth laughed.

"Yeah." Ike looked into the other's eyes, sending butterflies into Marth's stomach.

"You know, if you feel awkward about it, we can just-" 

But Ike was stopped with a warm pair of lips on his cheeks, to his shock.

Marth giggled and brought out a Neko cat key chain.

"Zelda helped me with this gift, I hope you like it." Marth smiled coyly.

Ike laughed.

"So no more letters?" Ike asked.

"There's no need, I love you too anyways." Marth smiled.


End file.
